Tribulações de um Ex-Templário
by The Last Archivist
Summary: Atormentado pelas tragédias do passado, Cullen alista-se na Inquisição numa tentativa de reverter o caos que assola Thedas. O ex-templário esconde seu segredo de tudo e de todos, numa luta interna pela preservação de sua sanidade. Mas Cullen sabe ser questão de tempo até sucumbir aos seus demônios internos.


**Terrores da Noite**

Skyhold era a fortaleza mais impregnável de Thedas. Ou assim dizia a opinião popular.

A noite havia chegado e era hora dos membros se retirarem para seus quartos. Normalmente, as pessoas costumavam se reunir nos salões para cantar, beber e compartilhar histórias até meia-noite. Mas os ataques recentes na região mudaram a rotina do forte. O Inquisidor suspeitava da presença de magos e abominações nas colinas próximas.

Do alto de uma das torres de vigilância, Cullen observava a troca de turno dos guardas. O Comandante espreitava os arredores do lado externo da muralha, em busca de sinais de tentativa de invasão. Aquela era a hora ideal para ataques desse tipo.

— Anda, sente um pouco. Já estou cansado de ver você aí em pé. Você passou a tarde toda sem descansar. Os músculos da sua bunda já devem estar doloridos de tanto que você ficou aí, ereto.

O comandante ignorou as insinuações mais do que óbvias de Dorian, controlando-se para não responder. Não importa o quanto ele tivesse convivido com o mago na fortaleza; ele simplesmente não conseguia se acostumar com a petulância do sujeito.

— Basta um ataque de um mago possuído para abrir uma brecha no forte. E então, ficaremos vulneráveis para os demais atacarem.

— Mas já faz um mês desde aquela invasão a Westhill. — Dorian contra-argumentou, sentando-se confortavelmente — Por mais desesperados que estejam, eles não são burros de atacar em tão pouco tempo.

— É isso que o inimigo quer que nós pensemos. — ele reiterou.

O mago achou melhor não insistir, decidindo se divertir às custas do militar, como de costume.

— É verdade que você conheceu Solona Amell?

Cullen enrijeceu visivelmente.

— Isso não é da sua conta. — ele respondeu, mudando bruscamente o tom polido para um de irritação.

Dorian fingiu que nada tinha mudado.

— Qual o problema de falar sobre isso?

O comandante permaneceu calado e de cara trancada, torcendo para que o mago deixasse o assunto morrer. Mas conhecendo seu jeito sarcástico e intrometido, ele sabia que a chance disso acontecer era remota.

Solona Amell fora uma maga no Círculo Mágico de Ferelden, local oficial de aprendizado de todos que nasciam com a rara habilidade de manipular as forças naturais. Havia poucos meses que Cullen fora introduzido na Ordem Templária e recebido o cargo de templário júnior quando seus superiores o designaram para o Círculo de Ferelden.

Desde o primeiro dia em que assumiu seu posto, o jovem templário havia se enamorado em segredo de uma maga. Dentre tantas outras, somente aquela o fascinava. Solona Amell era seu nome. E a razão por ele se afeiçoar tão rapidamente a ela residia na realização bem sucedida do Harrowing, o ritual de passagem obrigatório para todos os magos. Aqueles que fracassavam eram sumariamente executados. Mas Solona havia completado seu ritual em pouco tempo, para admiração de seus superiores.

— Problema nenhum. Mas não é um assunto que me sinto inclinado a comentar. — Cullen respondeu, virando-se para o mago e indo em direção à porta.

— Nossa, quanto formalismo. Sabe, eu já estive com militares, mas nenhum é tão rígido quanto você. Esse rostinho bonito não me engana. Tem certeza que não tem na verdade uns 70 anos? — Dorian retrucou em tom debochado — Ela deve ter sido especial. Aposto que ela foi seu primeiro amor. —ele continuava, ignorando a cara amarrada do comandante — O que ela fez? Partiu seu coração? Te seduziu, fez o que queria com você e depois te chutou?

— Dorian. Chega. — ele alertou com finalidade na voz.

O mago ergueu as palmas em um gesto de rendição e murmurou arrependido: "Tudo bem, tudo bem."

...

Era meia-noite e Cullen rolava na cama. Outra vez, sua noite era assolada pelos seus piores pesadelos.

Ele estava de volta no Círculo de Ferelden, trajando as pesadas vestes de um templário, que em anos mais recentes, ele aprendeu a odiar. Estirada em uma plataforma no centro de um salão circular estava Solona, deitada e inconsciente.

_"Pelo Criador...eu voltei ao dia em que ela prestou seu Harrowing. Como eu vim parar aqui?"_

Sua angústia era ignorada pelos demais templários ao seu redor. Eles tinham a atenção fixa na figura da maga, que demorava a despertar.

_"O que está acontecendo? Por que ela não acorda?"_

O comandante lançou um olhar desanimado ao Primeiro Encantador, que reagiu alarmado.

— Não tem jeito, Irving. Ela é um caso perdido.

— Que isso, Greagoir. Dê a ela mais alguns minutos.

— Você sabe que eu não posso. Já esperamos uma hora. Se ela não voltou até agora, não voltará mais. E eu não vou arriscar deixar uma abominação despertar e matar meus homens.

Irving correu atrás do comandante, apelando para a amizade que ambos tinham há mais de trinta anos. Mas seu apelo entrou e saiu pelos ouvidos do templário. Marchando até Cullen, Greagoir depositou uma espada de cabo longo e lâmina maior ainda, declarando que ele cumprisse o dever que era esperado dele.

— O quê? Mas... não é assim que as coisas aconteceram! — ele exclamou, entrando em desespero.

— Do que está falando, rapaz? Vá lá e execute aquela maga. Ou quer ser destituído da Ordem? Ande! — rosnou o comandante.

Cullen estremecia a cada passo dado, perguntando-se se de fato havia retornado ao passado. Ou pior ainda: se aquele era o presente verdadeiro e toda sua experiência nos anos seguintes, em Kirkwall e em Skyhold, não passaram de um mero sonho.

Cullen agora estava a poucos metros da plataforma. Ele podia escutar a respiração da maga.

_"Eu não posso... não posso fazer isso."_

Ele finalmente se aproximou dela e o rosto de Solona surgiu por dentre sua vasta cabeleira negra ondulada.

_"Não posso matá-la... eu não posso."_

— Não posso. — ele deixou o lamento escapar por dentre seus lábios, pousando a fronte na extremidade metálica do cabo, cabisbaixo.

— Homer. Acabe o serviço. — o comandante ordenou a um de seus homens, vendo que o templário fraquejava.

Cullen ergueu o rosto na mesma hora, lívido, e viu aquele templário se aproximar de Solona, removendo sua espada da bainha...

Com um golpe, ele afastou Homer de perto dela, empunhando sua própria arma com um grito.

— Fiquem longe dela! Ela não é uma abominação!

— Saia de perto dela, Cullen. Isto é uma ordem! — vociferou Greagoir.

Mas Cullen mantinha-se firme ao lado da forma adormecida de Solona.

— Irving, tranque as portas! Essa maga não sai viva daqui! — exclamou Greagoir, ao que o Primeiro Encantador obedeceu, hesitante. Ele queria ver o desfecho daquela súbita mudança de eventos.

O comandante não teve alternativa a não ser mandar os demais atacarem. Seus colegas não tiveram piedade dele e avançaram com espadas em riste, desferindo ataques mortais. Mas Cullen conseguiu enfrentá-los e sobreviver apenas com uma ferida no flanco. Ele não sabia como, mas havia prevalecido.

O templário se virou, pressionando uma das mãos em cima da ferida e acariciando o rosto da maga com a outra.

— Solona, pode me escutar, querida? Acorde. Por favor, acorde... — ele implorou em voz chorosa.

A maga abriu os olhos...e para seu temor, eles estavam preenchidos com o familiar tom sinistro de um olhar demoníaco.

Cullen murmurou um 'não' desolado repetidas vezes enquanto se afastava da abominação. Era tarde demais. A mulher que um dia ele amou agora estava possuída por um demônio. E não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer.

Antes que ele sequer sacasse sua espada, a abominação o assassinou com um feitiço letal em uma fração de segundo, interrompendo o fluxo de pesadelos.

...

Cullen acordou assustado em sua própria cama, seguro na fortaleza de Skyhold.

Seu corpo estava banhado em suor, sua cabeça doía e ele sentia tremores acometerem seus membros.

Ele reconhecia aquela torturante sensação. Os sintomas da abstinência voltavam a perturbá-lo, como nos dias em que ainda servia à Ordem dos Templários.

_"Criador, já é a terceira vez essa semana."_ — ele pensou, arrancando as cobertas com mais força do que o necessário.

Fazia um ano que Cullen estava limpo. Ele abandonara o consumo de lyrium junto de seu prestigioso cargo na Ordem dos Templários após o massacre na cidade de Kirkwall. Forçado a obedecer as ordens de Meredith, ele foi responsável pela morte de ao menos quinze magos. Suas expressões de terror ainda assombravam seus pensamentos e ele não podia deixar de admitir que acabou executando alguns inocentes na sua ânsia de agradar à comandante.

Cullen estendeu suas mãos à sua frente e, para seu maior desespero, elas continham um leve tremor. Ele se levantou da cama e foi até a escrivaninha, fitando-se no espelho. Debaixo dos olhos, havia profundas marcas, um resquício de noites mal dormidas; sua pele continha um aspecto nada saudável, apesar do leve bronzeado adquirido durante as longas expedições coordenadas pela Inquisição. E suas faces outrora rosadas agora continham um tom macilento e sulcos que antes não estavam ali.

O homem deu um murro na superfície do móvel.

_"Não posso ser visto desse jeito, ainda mais pela Inquisidora!"_

O comandante não tinha muitas opções. Ele conhecia um contrabandista de lyrium que costumava se abrigar por alguns dias na fortaleza antes de seguir viagem para o Círculo Mágico da cidade vizinha. A um bom preço, Cullen conseguiria a quantidade que desejasse da substância e o tremor desapareceria.

Mas havia um ano que ele havia conseguido se livrar do vício. Era o período mais longo que ele foi capaz de se abster do consumo. Voltar a usar seria um retrocesso. Sem falar nos ocasionais delírios e alucinações provocados pelo consumo regular. Não, ele precisava ficar longe daquele veneno.

_"Aquele caixeiro viajante disse que tinha um concentrado medicinal para pacientes terminais. Talvez ele tenha algo para o meu problema, também."_

Pela janela, era visível a praça onde os comerciantes mantinham suas lojas e barracas. O caixeiro estava prestes a fechar a sua. Se ele se apressasse, daria tempo de interrogar o homem, na esperança de encontrar uma solução permanente para o problema.

Cullen conhecia vários templários que terminavam seus dias completamente senis. A consequência do uso extensivo de lyrium era a perda total da noção da realidade sob a forma de uma avançada esquizofrenia. A doença era irreversível. Muitos planejavam um suicídio adiantado antes de ficarem totalmente incapacitados.

Após um ano forçando-se a se abster da substância, o comandante havia sentido uma significativa melhora. Ele agora se recordava melhor dos fatos e sua lucidez parecia ter aumentado. Porém, seu corpo ainda reagia contra a falta de doses do veneno. A última vez em que Cullen teve os sintomas de abstinência, caiu inconsciente durante a travessia pela floresta de Westhill. A sorte é que ainda faltavam dois dias para alcançar a cidade. Ele foi prontamente socorrido por Dorian, que comentou em tom de piada que sempre soube que Cullen no fundo era muito mole e que a viagem não era para os fracos de coração.

Se ele não agisse rápido, uma hora perderia o completo controle sobre seus movimentos. Ele não queria nem pensar no que aconteceria se estivesse em meio a uma batalha de vida ou morte. O exército sob seu comando perderia seu líder e a Inquisidora estaria exposta aos seus inimigos. O comandante esperava que, ao menos, o remédio pudesse adiar sua sina por tempo suficiente para lhe garantir o sucesso da Inquisição... e que nada acontecesse à mulher que ele jurou proteger. A única que, se dependesse da boa vontade do Criador e de persistência de sua parte, viria a ocupar seus dias futuros e suas noites daqui para frente.


End file.
